Dreaming Nights ( Sequel to Shining Days )
by crimson.colours.02
Summary: Mari and Dia go on their first date, only for the date to go further into something more passionate ( since the first Dia x Mari fanfiction was a bit more dramatic, here is some more romancy content ) Warning: Contains Yuri and Lemony content


Warning: This has some yuri and lemon in it ( my first lemon aaaaah ) so please tell me what you think! I am going to maybe write a RubyMaru fanfic next!

Mari ran her hand through her blonde hair. It was her first date with Dia and it was an understatement to call her nervous. Just the thought of the brunette made her cheeks flush and her heart race. How could such a carefree girl such as herself get so messed up just thinking of someone? Mari heard the bus let off passengers, and immediately turned around to see her girlfriend. Dia walked up, wearing a light blue dress that on anyone else would have been plain, but on Dia it looked striking. It had lace in the front, and Mari was already fantasising how easy it would be to remove the clothes. No no! She thought. Don't think like that!

"S-sorry," Dia apologized, avoiding eyes with Mari. "Were you waiting long?"

She's so cute, Mari wanted to scream, but instead shook her head and smiled.

"I just got here," she responded and smiled, even though her head shouted, liar, you got here thirty minutes early and were pacing about how to spend your first date. "Shall we go?"

Dia nodded, and shyly grabbed Mari's hand, making the blonde girl jump in surprise. She wasn't expecting Dia to be so bold.

The grabbed a bus into the city, where they started walking around. They window shopped, going into stores and trying on jewelry and clothing. They were in an accessory shop, trying on hair items for Dia's long locks when Mari heard a rumbling sound.

"What was" Mari began before looking at the embarrassed face Dia was making. "Are you hungry?"

Mari had to fight the urge to laugh as Dia slowly nodded her head. They left the shop and found a small crepe place where they both bought the delicious desserts.

"Mmmm" Dia slowly licked the creme off of hers, and popped a strawberry into her mouth. Then Mari got an idea.

"Dia-chan" She said playfully, holding out her crepe. "Say ah"

Dia flushed and looked around, before opening her mouth.

"Aahn!"

Mari watched as her girlfriend chewed slowly before smiling. The two of them laughed as a elderly couple walked by and stared at them. They probably thought that Mari and Dia were weird, two girls sharing a crepe, but at that moment, Mari could care less. In fact, Mari didn't have a care in the world whenever she was with Dia.

After a few more hours of shopping, she and Dia went to a park, where they lay on the grass. Setting the shopping bags to the side, she settled next to Dia who was looking towards the sky.

"Hey" Mari said suddenly, as she turned towards her lover. "Do you...want to stay the night?"

Dia's heart beat faster. Stay the night? That could only mean that….

"W-wait" She said sitting up abruptly, her face flushing and her heart racing. "I...I mean I...I don't…."

Mari's eyes grew big before she smiled slyly.

"Just for the night" She repeated, reaching out to tuck Dia's ear behind her ear. "What did you think I was planning?"

She laughed as Dia pouted and turned a brilliant shade of red. Yet even as she laughed, in the back of her head, a small voice whispered, "but you wanted to do things with Dia didn't you?" Mari felt ashamed. She would never force Dia into doing something she didn't want to, yet images of the two together swirled through her mind, making her blush as well. Thankful that the brunette didn't see her, they continued towards Mari's house.

"It's soooooo big!" Dia cried, as Mari lead her around the house. As expected from the Ohara family, she thought as she passed marble pillars, and chandeliers. Such a contrast from her house, a traditional Japanese home, where as Mari's was modern and fancy. She touched her hand on the stairs railing, staring in awe as it spiraled up towards the second floor. She lost count of how many rooms there were, but no matter how stunning each room was, Mari assured her that her room was still a way aways.

Finally at the end of the hallway Mari stopped in front of a door that had a golden handle. She opened it, and walked in motioning Dia to follow her. Inside was a beautiful queen sized bed with a pale canopy and matching comforter and curtains. Everything was so exquisite, even the way the stuffed plushies were arranged by color. Mari plopped down on the bed, motioning for Dia to join her. Dia sat down next to her, and immediately inhaled Mari's sweet scent, a scent that reminded Dia of freshly cut flowers.

"So," Mari began, as she walked up to open the windows, which had a breath taking view of the ocean, which was now tainted orange due to the setting sun. "Shall we take a bath?"

Dia followed Mari into the bathroom, which was huge and luxurious. There was hot water already prepared, which Mari said her maids had done for her ( she promised Dia that she wouldn't ever see them, because Mari had told them she had a special guest that evening ).

"Are you going to come in?" Mari motioned her hands toward the water, which smelled of flowers. Soft rose petals drifted in the water, and Dia shyly stepped into the bath, ignoring how fast her heart was beating. She sat next to Mari, who acted as if this was completely normal. They soaked for a while, before Mari offered to wash Dia. I could just die! Dia thought, as Mari started washing her back. Calm down, calm down, calm down!

"All done" Mari announced, as she set down the cloth. She then had an idea. "Ey!"

"Eh? Kyaaaaa" Dia felt hands cup her chest, and squealed in surprise.

"Ohara Mari-san's daily breast check complete!"

"Mou!"

The two of them then burst out laughing, but then stopped as Mari touched Dia's cheek. The heat had become stronger, or was it Dia's body reacting to Mari's touch?

Her face, no, her whole body felt warm with an unfamiliar heat, as the blonde girl reached and touched Dia's mouth.

"Dia" Mari whispered looking into Dia's brilliant green eyes. "I….I can't…."

Mari let out a surprised noise as Dia put her lips to hers.

I can't believe I'm doing this, aaaaah Dia thought as she wrapped her arms around Mari's neck. Her lover took her invitation as they broke apart only to come back together again, this time more passionately. Soon the two girls were panting as they broke apart, still in the water.

"Mari" Dia said her voice shaking a bit. "I want you to know that...I am not afraid. I want to...to…"

Mari didn't have to hear the end, as she stood up and grabbed two towels. The two of them quickly threw on silk robes and went back up to Mari's bedroom. The sky had now faded, and the breeze was cool and refreshing, as the two girls climbed into the bed.

"Dia" Mari said in a hushed tone. She then started to kiss her lover all over, as she felt Dia squim under her advances, she stopped. "Are you ok? Do you not want?

Dia shook her head and gave Mari a reassuring kiss. She slowly untied the robe and let it drop, watching as Mari's jaw dropped.

"I...want Mari-chan" Dia mumbled not looking Mari in the eyes. Mari laughed softly, as she noted how Dia had changed since the first time she met her. How serious and cold Dia could sometimes seem when she had a surprisingly cute side as well.

Mari continued to kiss Dia's now exposed body, leaving her girlfriend moaning softly as the kisses trailed lower and lower starting from Dia's top towards her bottom. When she met her feet, Mari started upward again, slowly until she reached Dia's mid thigh.

"Mari" Dia panted, as she looked into her lover's eyes. "I can't hold back much longer"

Mari smiled, as she saw the results of her kissing Dia's body. She slowly leaned in, and began letting her tongue explore around, hearing Dia's moans get louder made her move quicker. Soon her whole face was warm and wet. She continued, and then looked up causing the brunette to whimper in agony.

"Dia-chan" She said, wiping the juices from her face, and slowly licking them off her hand. The effect left Dia so embarrassed she almost regretted it. Almost. "Can I go in?"

Dia put her hands to her face. Just kill me now! She thought. She was more than embarrassed, but still nodded, her body aching for more. Mari smiled, as she spread her lover's legs open and took her index finger slowly and gently pushing it forward.

Dia let out a cry, which made Mari stop momentarily before getting the ok from her partner to continue. In, out, in, out, in this pattern. Dia moaned as Mari continued, and as her moans grew louder and more desperate Mari knew it was almost time.

She felt more fluids run down her hand, and soon the flesh around her finger clenched.

Dia climaxed around her, Mari still with her finger inside. She slowly pulled it out, and started to clean up the fluids that were running down Dia's inner thighs.

Dia sat up, her face flushed, her hair all over her face, her knuckles white from gripping the sheets. They kissed, Dia wrapping her hands around Mari's waist and Mari's around Dia's neck. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, in each other's arms, until the dreamy nights broke into shining daylight.

~ Extra ~

Eh? Dia woke up with a start. Why am I in Mari's bed? Eh? Where is Mari? Why am I naked? Wait naked?! Last night did we…?

"Ohayo" a voice called making Dia sit up abruptly. Mari had already gotten dressed and had a plate of food. "Did you sleep well?"

The blonde girl almost dropped her plate as the brunette grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Did we? Did I? When did you? How did -" Dia stopped to take a breath, as Mari set down the plate.

"We had sex" She said bluntly making Dia's ears tingle and heat flood her delicate skin. "Don't worry though" Mari continued cheerfully. "It went very smoothly! You are really cute when you are turned on"

"Don't say that!"

"Why?"

"Well because….." Mari watched in amusement as she saw Dia's cute face. If she keeps this up, I won't be able to hold back … Mari thought, but stopped as Dia pushed her towards the bed, this time her plate of expensive french breads clattering to the floor.

"Let's go Mari" Dia said, her bangs covered her eyes, as Mari searched for her eyes.

"Go for what?"

Mari watched in awe as Dia took off her shirt and undid her bra.

"It's time for round two."

~ End ~

And you can guess what happens next ^3^ Sorry, I had to! Mari on top is pretty expected but Dia on top is really nice too! Please comment your thoughts, because this is my first ever lemon hehe.


End file.
